In certain instances, it may be desirable to stabilize a lens cell within a camera. For example, the lens cell may be within a camera or other imaging device mounted on an aircraft or other mobile platform, such as a helicopter. Operating helicopters create vibrations that may vibrate the camera or imaging device and typically the camera may be mounted within a stabilized gimbal. However, a stabilized gimbal may not sufficiently reduce the vibration and/or motion and thus improved techniques are needed.